


Playtime is Over

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Betty need to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playtime with Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721428) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



> I don't normally like to do the same fandom two prompts in a row, but I couldn't resist. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 98 "We Need to Talk," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sam was spreading a heavy serving of avocado on toast, keeping an eye out for Dean. His brother was already giving him hell over the egg white omelet he made himself for breakfast; he didn’t need to hear about his “sissy veggie sandwich with green goo” too. He was so busy watching the door for Dean, Sam didn’t notice the tentacle that crept out from behind the fridge until it slithered up the inside of his pant leg.

It startled him so badly he jumped three feet back from the kitchen counter and dropped his knife. “Betty!”

The tentacle waved at him sheepishly. This was getting out of hand. After his little x-rated romp with the tentacle monster, courtesy of Crowley, every time he dropped his guard from a moment, a tentacle would slither out from some shadow or dark corner and molest him. While he might have indulged a few times in the pleasure his suction-cupped beauty could offer him, she was getting far too bold and Dean was going to catch them. Who knew tentacle monsters could be so clingy?

“We need to talk.” Sam brushed his hair back and sat the kitchen table.

Betty slithered her tentacle over as though they were having a little chat at the table. Sam looked at her straight in the tentacle, only know realizing he had never actually seen her “face” and wondered if she had eyes. “This isn’t working.”

The tentacle curled and bent to the side slightly in an impression of a head tilt.

“You know what I mean. You can’t just keep popping out of nowhere whenever you want.” Sam kept his face grim.

Betty slithered over to stroke his thigh.

Sam sighed and pinched his face in pain. “I know it’s been fun, but it’s got to stop. What if Dean see you?”

“What if Dean sees what?” Dean wandered into the kitchen, undoubtedly hunting down lunch.

“Nothing.” Sam abruptly stood and Betty made a quick retreat behind the fridge.

The quick movement out the corner of his eye made Dean even more suspicious than Sam’s bad lying. “Sam? What the hell is in our kitchen?”

“Nothing, Dean. It’s nothing, really. Dean!” Sam pleaded, while trying to stop Dean from checking behind the fridge, but he wasn’t fast enough. His brother was already face to face with a meekly waving tentacle.

“Betty? …Sam are you… with, with Betty?!” Dean demanded.

“Well, I… wait. Are you sleeping with Betty?” Sam asked, unbelieving the situation.

“That’s it! I’m killing Crowley dead this time!” Dean roared as he stomped out of the room.

Sam stared at Betty. “Really? Dean?”

Betty tensed up in what only could be a tentacle version of a shrug.


End file.
